


Control

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is getting out of control - and only one person can help.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Apparently I am writing things now.  
> This is my first attempt. English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any errors.  
> But please, guys, be gentle, my self confidence is weak. :D

Liam's anger was getting the best of him.

It was clear to see for everyone and not even Scott could deny the fact that his first bitten beta needed help. He had to get back in control before his amber eyes turned blue.  
So they tried. Derek's mantra, Satomi's, even some ancient lycan ones that Deaton had in one of his books – nothing seemed to help. It was as if with Hayden's goodbye she had taken Liam's self control with her and in a way she had. Scott knew that loosing an anchor was never easy – Hell, he clearly remembered what a wreck Allison's death had made of him – but Liam's IED made the whole situation ten times worse.

Long story short, the pack was pretty desperate at this point and the upcoming lacrosse game didn't really help relaxing. It was the night before the game Lydia, smartest girl of the school (of ever, if you ask Stiles), finally thought of something.

“Guys”, she said, thoughtful, “you remember the zoo, right?”  
“Vividly...” Stiles shivered. “After Liam told us the story I almost felt sorry for Nolan and that means something.”  
“Come on Stiles, he isn't that bad anymore. Fear can do pretty awful things to one's mind.” That was Scott, morally correct as always.  
“I still don't get why we trust him. We already have to watch out for Theo and his character, why would we need another one we can't trust in the pack?” Malia grumbled from her position half ever Scott's lap.  
Her boyfriend shrugged: “I don't know. He seems a lot less murderous since he came back from... well... hell.”

“Anyway!”, Lydia tried to make herself heard, “What I was trying to say, when Liam told us the zoo story, how he almost killed Nolan because of a bad anger episode. Who hold him back? Theo. Who saved Liam multiple times the past few month? Theo. Who almost died to save Liam's life in the hospital? Theo!”  
“Please don't tell me that you mean what I think you mean, Lydia!” Stiles groaned. “You can't be serious!”  
Scott sat upright, thinking. His hand still in Malia's hair, he answered: “Maybe Liam isn't responding to any of our methods because his wolf has already chosen. Maybe he can't have a new anchor because he already has one.”  
“But why is he still out of control then?” Stiles asked, still not particularly fond of the whole situation.  
“Think about it. Theo is gone for now. Liam may not even know that his wolf needs Theo... This actually makes sense.”  
By now Scott has pushed Malia completely off and started to search for his phone.  
“What the hell are you doing there?” asked a clearly disgruntled Malia when she sat up.

“I am calling Theo. Liam needs his anchor.”


End file.
